dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
My ID Is Gangnam Beauty
Details *'Title:' 내 아이디는 강남미인 (내 ID는 강남미인) / Nae Aidineun Gangnammiin *'Also known as:' Gangnam Beauty *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-27 to 2018-Sep-15 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 Synopsis Kang Mi Rae (Im Soo Hyang) had a shy personality due to her ugly appearance. She was bullied by people and even intimidated when she attended school. Now, Kang Mi Rae is beautiful after undergoing plastic surgery, but she still has a shy personality. Kang Mi Rae starts her first year at college. Ironically People are still mean to her and call her "Gangnam Beauty" in a mean-spirited way. Meanwhile, Do Kyung Suk (Cha Eun Woo) also attends the same college. He does not judge people by their appearance. He believes that is more important the inside than the outside. Do Kyung Suk begins to have a crush on Kang Mi Rae. Yun Woo Young (Kwak Dong Yun) comes from a poor family and has suffered greatly due to his financial situation. With these experiences, he becomes an expert in dating. Yeon Woo Young initially falls in love with Kang Mi Rae for her appearance, but his feelings eventually become deeper as he starts to appreciate her even more because of her endearing personality and also her inner self. Hyun Soo Ah (Jo Woo Ri) has good looks and is adored by everyone around her, but she harbors an inner fear of losing everyone's love and popularity surrounding it. Cast ;Main Cast *Im Soo Hyang as Kang Mi Rae *Cha Eun Woo as Do Kyung Suk *Jo Woo Ri as Hyun Soo Ah *Kwak Dong Yun as Yun Woo Young ;People around Mi Rae *Woo Hyun as Kang Tae Shik (Mi Rae's father) *Kim Sun Hwa (김선화) as Na Eun Shim (Mi Rae's mother) *Min Do Hee as Oh Hyun Jung (Mi Rae's friend / roommate) ;People around Kyung Suk *Park Joo Mi as Na Hye Sung (Kyung Suk's mother) *Park Sung Geun as Do Sang Won (Kyung Suk's father) *Kim Ji Min as Do Kyung Hee (Kyung Suk's sister) *Lee Tae Sun as Yoo Jin (Kyung Suk's childhood friend) *Jung Myung Hoon (정명훈) as Young Mo ;Chemistry Department Students *Park Yoo Na as Yoo Eun *Jung Seung Hye (정승혜) as Choi Jung Boon *Jung Hye Rin as Lee Ji Hyo *Kim Do Yun (김도연) as Jang Won Ho *Kim Eun Soo (김은수) as Kim Sung Woon *Oh Hee Joon as Kim Chan Woo *Ryu Ki San (류기산) as Goo Tae Young *Kim Lee Rin (김이린) as Jo Jung Hyup *Bae Da Bin as Kwon Yoo Byul *Lee Ye Rim (이예림) as Kim Tae Hee *Baek Soo Min (백수민) as Ko Ye Na *Choi Sung Won as Song Jung Ho *Ham Sung Min (함성민) as Jung Dong Woon *Kim Min Ha as Sun Mi *Seo Ji Hye as Min Ah *Cha Bo Sung (차보성) as Yuh Joon ;Others *Jun Jin Gi as church pastor ;Guests *Lee Young Ae as herself (ep. 1) *Park Min Ji (ep. 2) *Yoon Bo Ra (ep. 5) *Tiger JK (타이거 JK) (ep. 6) *Hong Suk Chun (ep. 11) Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Sung Bum *'Screenwriter:' Choi Soo Young Recognitions 2018 11th Korea Drama Awards: *Best New Actor (Cha Eun Woo) *Hallyu Star Award (Cha Eun Woo) *Star of the Year Award (Jo Woo Ri) Notes *Based on the 2016 webtoon of the same name by Gi Maeng Gi (기맹기). *"Gangnam Beauty" is a pejorative slang term for a woman who becomes beautiful through plastic surgery. The Gangnam district of Seoul is renowned for plastic surgery clinics. *The first script reading took place on May 30, 2018. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:JTBC